


Bloom

by Redlair



Series: and they were roommates [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous Relationships, Boys Kissing, Cottagecore, Feelings Realization, Fluff, He's unapologetically kind and unique, Juyeon lives in a world of his own, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Plants, Short & Sweet, Soft Lee Juyeon, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Juyeon held back to himself sometimes, but Hyunjae thinks he’s never seen the other acting so reserved. He feels the need to make sure that Juyeon is feeling fine, and what he finds out is a surprise.Or where Juyeon has a tongue-piercing, and Hyunjae has the sudden hots for it.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: and they were roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Imagine Juyeon in 70s and 90’s fashion that he pulled off for Dazed or from the latest Allure spread, but make it daily life and him being a cool little sunflower who’s also obsessed with plants aka, a plant dad and a florist. I don’t know what this concept is, and why I keep making them roommates, but acquaintance-type roommates. Rated T - to be safe, in case a tongue piercing is suggestive.

The old white tiles lines their kitchen floors and the baby yellow walls don’t make the inside of the house look any prettier but they’ve been living like this for a while. - Vintage chairs and velvet couches are out in the living room and the enormous green plant that Juyeon brought home one day from work has been by the old doorway since. A welcome gift from Juyeon, Hyunjae didn’t understand but didn’t bother asking. He appreciated the sentiment even though his new roommate was a little different, a bit more hippy and alternative-looking to the people he usually met in the this part of town, but who was he to judge. He worked at some random bookstore and all he saw wore random people checking out books at the cashier.

But right now, for all that Hyunjae observes as a good roommate, he notices how Juyeon seems to be a little off. The other that usually painted on his spare time in the gazebo outside or watering or carefully snipping the plants, was inside today despite the warm sunshine outside. If the other was ill, it didn’t appear so. Juyeon was still in pine green crotchet knit top with pale blue bellbottoms, barefoot in their kitchen baking banana bread. It wasn’t Hyunjae’s business to ask, but Juyeon usually would spend his time outside not inside, and even if the other did bake, he did so on the weekends not on a Wednesday evening. But on the side note, who doesn’t like banana bread?

“Hey Juyeon, you feeling okay?”

“Yea, I-

The other sounds muffled. As if there’s something at the back of the other’s throat that makes Hyunjae think that possibly, the other’s gotten the cold or cough.

“Say that again?” It’s only been a couple months since Hyunjae’s moved in and still he hasn’t mastered the skill of understanding the other’s mumbles yet.

“Yea, I’ll be fine. Just give me a week.”

Juyeon doesn’t bother explaining why but Hyunjae doesn’t ask further. The other’s back was already turned against him, and body language alone, the other didn’t want Hyunjae to figure out anything more. He had expected Juyeon to tell him he’s fine and that it’s another new hobby or activity change because the other had all kinds of things going on; what used to surprise Hyunjae, shouldn’t surprise him anymore. But even so, the other used to talk to him in the eye like the way people should with good manners, but Juyeon wasn’t doing that today. He’s probably not feeling well, Hyunjae tries to brush it off. Juyeon never liked it when people tried to dig deeper than what he wanted other to hear.

Juyeon who wore alternative fashion styles with low-waisted jeans and plaid. Old grunge band t-shirts and bell-bottom jeans. His ears were decorated with numerous piercings and although he looked spunky and different, he was someone reserved for how outstanding he looked. The other made sure to clean and polish the crystals that lined the mantle of their fireplace each week and over time, Hyunjae’s learned how neat the other was for how artistic and dedicated the other is.

“Well, I made you some lemon tea. I hope you get better soon.”

Hyunjae leaves the mug on the kitchen table. It’s Juyeon’s favourite mug, a handmade navy ceramic one with a contrasting yellow sunflower on it. He would say more, but he didn’t know Juyeon that well, and it didn’t sit right with him to possibly care so much to the point he could sound like he’s nagging the other.

——

It goes on for about a week, the other who hummed and kept to himself, living in his own world within the shared space (Hyunjae was definitely not counting). But Hyunjae expects this perhaps to be the new norm, the other acting so reserved was something that Juyeon did often when something came up. In some ways, Hyunjae feels the need to make sure that the other is feeling fine. There’s nothing worse than seeing someone so unwell at home, much less in your shared living space.

Hyunjae’s about to ask the other about it, just to check in when he comes home one evening to afternoon tea leftovers, half-empty tea cups on their kitchen counter and berry scented candles burning inside their living room. From his side of the bedroom wall, Hyunjae hears a low-muffled voices speaking before he hears a small shriek before the volumes dies. It’s not until a couple seconds before he hears someone shouting in pain and then sounds of laughter. Something must have been funny because Hyunjae hears Juyeon’s distinct laugh and for all that Hyunjae had worried about, he’s glad that at least Juyeon feels better than what he felt last week.

He doesn’t ponder too much over what the people in Juyeon’s room could possibly be talking about, until he thinks he hears the voices becoming louder, demanding to see something, and Hyunjae doesn’t mean to pry, but he too becomes curious.

_I’ll just ask Juyeon about how he’s doing later._

Hyunjae awakes to the smell of sweets. By the time he’s up from his nap, Juyeon’s friends are gone and the tea cups are put away except for the lingering scent of candles still burning. The clock reads half past seven, and Hyunjae realizes that he almost missed out on dinner.

He plans on re-heating what was leftover in the fridge if there were any, and if there wasn’t he’ll just make a sandwich. But the moment he heads to the kitchen, Juyeon who just finished baking has warm Madelines on the table and the other just gives him a smile, insisting him to try some. It’s bright, the other’s smile and Hyunjae realizes how much he’s missed the other’s bright and sunny persona since last week. He didn’t think that the other’s reserved self could cause an impact, but now that the other was smiling and in a much better mood now, Hyunjae hopes that it stays.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better now.”

“Oh, that?” Juyeon takes off the apron to reveal a thin navy shirt that’s almost see-through and shows his midriff. For how much the other manages to pull off daring looks, Hyunjae thinks this is the first time he’s seen the other wear something this cropped and short. It accentuates the other’s slim waist and the cargo pants the other’s wearing under is very Juyeon-like.

“I got a new piercing, and it hurt like hell, so if I wasn’t feeling like myself last week, I’m sorry. It’s all good now. I’ll serve you some egg cucumber sandwiches if you don’t mind my leftovers from this afternoon.”

“I’ll take them. Leftovers are fine.”

Hyunjae’s eyes make a quick wander over the other’s ears, the other’s face, and even to the other’s toned abdomen, but he doesn’t see it, the new piercing. He accepts the plate of sandwiches that Juyeon hands him and takes a bite. The sandwich was mild tasting but he liked it. Juyeon always made food that was edible and delicious though.

He doesn’t know if it’s rude to ask where but Juyeon continues talking anyway as he takes a seat across from him on the camel coloured, velvet couch and Hyunjae decides he would figure out sooner or later.

It’s nice chatting with Juyeon. He talks about his day and what happened at the flower shop and it’s not until the other gives a little sigh when Hyunjae finally notices. The piercing, a small silver orb dangles in the other’s mouth right on the tongue and for whatever reason, it has Hyunjae’s insides fluttering. Whenever the other spoke, his eyes would trail down towards the other’s lips trying to get a better look at the piercing. Unconsciously, he moves closer to the other sitting on the edge of his sofa.

“So I was giving the customer the potted aloe he wanted at the cashier, and then-

Hyunjae nods. He doesn’t really care for the details at this point, and although he’s usually not one to intrude and disrupt, his curiosity is at its peak. It wasn’t that Juyeon was interesting, but at this point, he’s heard enough of pots and plants. The silver ball on the other’s tongue kept peeking out from inside Juyeon’s mouth with its little glimmer of shine was distracting.

“Hyunjae, are you even listening?” Was it that obvious the fact that he had lost interest? Hyunjae was usually pretty good at keeping conversations afloat. He supposes that today wasn’t the day.

“I’m sorry for interrupting but did you get a tongue piercing? I’m sorry I just noticed and was curious. What does it feel like? Does it hurt?” Hyunjae doesn't know why, but he wants to know. There's so much going on about Juyeon that Hyunjae thinks that he would like to know everything about the other.

Juyeon smiles. Hyunjae would compare the other’s smile to a Cheshire smile, the way the tails of his lips curve up to the slightest lift.

Juyeon sticks out his tongue. The tiny ball is on the middle of the other’s tongue and Hyunjae can’t help but gulp. It looked pretty hot on the other’s longer tongue, where the piercing resided, but in general, it fit Juyeon so well. The other who rocked ten piercings already had just added a new one and Hyunjae doesn’t know why but he likes it. He never paid the other much attention for the many studs the other had decorating his lobes, but with this piercing, it was different. The tongue piercing seemed intimate and Hyunjae liked the way the little silver ball dangles slightly as it it peeks through, from the other’s mouth when Juyeon speaks.

“It doesn’t feel like much. There’s a little bit of soreness but other than that, you just feel a little ball in your mouth when you close it.”

“Wow!” Hyunjae doesn’t know what to say. It looks great and for no reason, he feels himself turning red in front of Juyeon over nothing. Was he turned on by the piercing, or was the fact that Juyeon rocked everything he put on. The other’s eccentric taste making everything tasteful, if that was even possible.

“Do you like it?”

The other waits expectantly for his reply and Hyunjae can’t say he doesn’t, because he does. He likes it a lot. It suits Juyeon perfectly and when he nods dumbly while muttering out a sputtering yes, Juyeon’s eyes glint pleased.

“I do too.”

——

For nights and days, whenever and wherever Hyunjae goes, the other’s tongue piercing remains in his mind. He wants to know what it feels, and although the other had explained to him already what sensation it was, he wanted to know more. What was the possibility that he could have the other’s tongue mixing with his? That would be so hot. But still, It didn’t make sense for him to be so distracted over it, this sudden lustful feeling over the other’s sudden surprise affected him this much. Hyunjae can’t put a finger on what it was, that made him this attracted. He couldn’t tell if it he it was just a pure interest in the tiny ball hanging off the other’s tongue or if he just likes the concept of Juyeon expressing himself (because the other did that well). Juyeon who dressed androgynously and wore whatever looked so fashionably cool and delectable, unlike himself, who didn’t think he would ever wear anything so striking unique. There’s no way he could pull off half the things that Juyeon does.

If opposites attract, then Hyunjae hopes this is true. He, himself who wore the plainest clothes owned nothing other than structured crisps shirts, trousers and the occasional checked flannel found himself drawn to the other’s approach. - Colourful reds, yellows, browns and blues, Juyeon wore anything and looked amazing. But beyond that, they were similar in taste with the tasteful selection of books that Hyunjae had found in their living room when he just moved in. They were considerate and kind towards each other despite their outer appearances and Hyunjae wonders too, if that’s what is the start of his interest in Juyeon. Not the fashion itself, and the other’s looks, but in who Juyeon was as a person.

It’s hard for Hyunjae when he finds himself glancing at the other and trying to start conversation just to see a bit more. Perhaps, it was the piercing, that just forced him to stop and stare, and Hyunjae hopes that Juyeon wouldn’t notice. Juyeon who comes home from work with a calming smile on his face while wearing black Doc Martens on his feet, a soft-white smiley face sweater and a brown suede crossbody bag shaped like a croissant over his shoulder. The smell of Bergamot and Tonka on the other’s skin whenever he walked by. Hyunjae liked it all: the vibes, the mood, just Juyeon being himself, and Juyeon couldn’t be more than himself. The other spends his days as if he didn’t get a piercing at all, and among the different coordinations of eccentric outfits, only Hyunjae remains bothered.

The succulents and some other potted plants lining their terrace, have names and Juyeon’s busy organizing them. It’s a little thing that Juyeon has to do every Saturday morning, making sure all the pots are straight and clean from extra soil after watering the plants. There’s Miss Daisy, Orange Beans, Lime and more. Hyunjae doesn’t really know which plant is which, much less which plant is growing what, other than the Basil plant Juyeon had pointed out a couple weeks ago. There’s so many it’s almost a clutter, only Juyeon would have this much of a green thumb.

“I could feel your thoughts from here. Anything you may want to share?” Juyeon walks back in from their open terrace into their kitchen washing his hands with soap before diving his hands into their fruit basket. He picks a couple tangerines from the selection. Tangerines grow on trees, and it so happens that they’re also in season, and the other had picked them out of the tree outside just a couple days ago.

“Tangerine, you want one?”

Hyunjae accepts the peeled tangerine that Juyeon hands him. The other’s busy with his hands peeling more tangerines for himself and Hyunjae wonders where he’s found someone so selfless, carefree and happy in who they are.

Hyunjae supposes that he should come clean. It was embarrassing enough that he was developing such thoughts and emotions from the provoking piercing alone and telling Juyeon, would at least let his case finally rest in where it belongs. Out of his mind, out of thought.

“I’ve been thinking about your tongue piercing. I just, can’t stop thinking about it for some reason.”

Juyeon quirks an eyebrow. From here, Hyunjae can’t tell if the other’s amused or if there’s something else.

“I thought you said you liked it?” Juyeon leans in a bit closer. Hyunjae gulps, the danger in his mouth when he licks his lips. Juyeon who looks to him with bright starry eyes, and that nice smile makes him feel just as much tempted and conflicted.

“I do.” Hyunjae’s sure he does, he doesn’t know why his voice wavers with slight hesitance however.

_“_ Then? _”_ Juyeon’s brows raise amicably before he turns towards the recycling to dispose of the tangerine peels. As far as Juyeon was concerned, the piercing was a nice piercing, and there was definitely nothing wrong with the new addition in his mouth. The tiny, silver ball resting on the tip of his tongue, it wasn’t an aesthetic. Unless, there was something about it that irked Hyunjae about it.

_“Why? Do you want a taste? Let’s kiss then.”_

The Cheshire grin reappears with Juyeon’s sparkly orbs and he waits. It’s just a kiss. If his roommate was this perturbed over the new accessory in his mouth, Juyeon certainly doesn’t mind letting Hyunjae try out what intrigued him.

Juyeon purses his lip waiting. There’s a twinkle in his eyes when he leans in, because Hyunjae’s too shocked by his suggestion to make a move and he’s been stalling this for too long. Juyeon, had noticed, quite early on in the week since his roommate had known about his latest piercing. The glances that often started at his face, soon fell down towards his lips hoping to see something else, and Juyeon doesn’t mind it. He would never mind the other’s interest.

Hyunjae’s fascination in the tongue piercing was something he had expected because Juyeon likes to think that the other had probed his appearance, since the day they’ve met. Hyunjae’s never made any comments other than compliments but Juyeon could feel it, the strong persisting stares that made him feel watched whenever he watered their potted plants in their house. At first he had grown cautious and wary around the other. Was Hyunjae judging him for his attire? Because as far as Juyeon’s concerned, colourful and vintage sweaters were always a statement piece but so were tailored, skin-tight shirts, denim flares and muscle tees. They made him feel a little dandy, a little spark to add onto his day and who was the other to give him such an eye? The stares over time though never disappeared, but Juyeon could see the other’s pleasant and genuine smile after all, and maybe he realized a while ago, that Hyunjae just might like it. The other definitely seemed to appreciate the cropped tee that he had been wearing a couple days ago.

“Come on, kiss me already.”

So Hyunjae’s lips that were frozen do, and he kisses like he’s famished. His mouth pressing firmly against Juyeon’s own, he pressures the other to open up so that he could explore more. The other’s hands that had reached up to cup Juyeon’s face, Juyeon lets him as he presses his own arms against the kitchen counter. At the rate they’re kissing, Hyunjae’s pushing him physically backward with the amount of force he’s using and Juyeon doesn't mind, but he remains mindful of the vase of white lilies behind him. Anything but moving the lilies out of its vase. The bite Hyunjae gives against Juyeon’s plush lips reveal the treasure that Hyunjae’s been so keen on feeling for the past weeks and Hyunjae swipes his tongue against the other’s; he needs to know what it feels like.

The silver orb against Hyunjae’s tongue is barely a subtle cooling sensation but slightly already warm against his tongue. It’s interesting, playing with the little immobile ball with his tongue. Hyunjae can’t say that it makes the largest difference other than the extra knob of a feeling when Juyeon brushes his tongue against his own. It’s a little more tongue and spit with how long they’ve been kissing before Hyunjae pulls back blushing to his ears. He doesn’t quite know how he likes the feeling of the silver ball on Juyeon’s tongue as it’s kind of useless, but the kiss itself, was great.

“Not bad, huh?” Juyeon smiles at him amused hiding the piercing back in his mouth. Hyunjae doesn’t know, the feeling, the inexplainable feeling that he could only process as a wonderful thing that just happened between his roommate and himself. Hyunjae thinks he would like another try. Juyeon was a good kisser himself, and even if the ball on the tip of tongue was the actual magic, Juyeon certainly was. He wouldn’t be considered this wonderful, if Hyunjae’s was not already this smitten by the other already, just from the way the other was.

Juyeon who worked at the florist shop, but had their home just as flourishing and welcoming in his own way with the many trees, shrubs and other plants outside, the soft hums whenever Juyeon wished to give a melody, and the many different types of treats Juyeon baked and cooked in the small area of their vintage looking kitchen. Hyunjae had found it a bit unique at first, Juyeon who lived so differently compared to the many other different places that Hyunjae had looked at before settling at this small humble abode in town. But Juyeon was always a kind man, charming in his own way, and for how much he was different from everything Hyunjae thought he knew about others, especially at being an extreme “plant dad,” Hyunjae had grown to appreciate and like it all. The other brightened up the room like he was the sun, and around him, everything bloomed. 

“I think, I’m going to need another taste. I’m not quite sure.”

Juyeon’s bright eyes twinkle and when Hyunjae goes back for more, Juyeon lets him (not before pushing the vase safely, further). 

**Author's Note:**

> The real question is if it's the tongue piercing itself, or if Hyunjae just want that kiss.


End file.
